


Love and Changes [Hazbin Hotel (Alastor/Angel Dust)]

by Megladon045



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor really does care, Anal Sex, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust and Alastor fall in love, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Consensual sex between Al and Angel, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual self love, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Gay Sex, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Hell, Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Large Cock, Learning how to handle love, Learning how to handle sex, Learning to understand and deal with feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of sexual abuse and rape, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Redemption, Self-Doubt, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, They make each other happy in the end, cum, cum kink, cumming hard, difficult feelings, new feelings, sexual release, they help each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megladon045/pseuds/Megladon045
Summary: Alastor is confused about his feelings, but after denying them he realizes he loves Angel Dust. They form a relationship over time and help each other through past traumas on their way to redemption. Alastor learns about new feelings and how to control them, both emotionally and sexually. Angel works through his past and they both help each other become better people.I'm pretty bad at summaries, lol. Hope you like it anyways!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel or any of it's characters. All right belong to Vivziepop and her incredible team. I am simply writing a fanfiction because I have been fangirling over Hazbin and I needed to do this! 
> 
> Possible Trigger Warning and Disclaimers: There is mature content and consensual sex between two male characters (Alastor and Angel). There are some mentions of past traumas, pain, and sexual abuse and rape, although there is nothing too graphic and I did not go into much detail. It is mentioned for the sake of the plot and for the understanding of the character. There is also some violent content. If any of this triggers or bothers you, please do not read. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

Alastor’s POV

It had been driving me crazy for weeks. I didn’t understand why I had been so involved in my mind. I have never been one to become enveloped into my emotions, it was always a one way track of thinking for me; kill, fight enemies, gain power, and stay tame between those things and only get intervene if it would somehow benefit me. 

I saw this hotel as a beautiful opportunity to entertain myself. Watching the devil's daughter try to lead people to do the right thing to get to heaven sounded like the most ridiculous idea. I saw a chance to watch people fail and stir up some chaos after I had been in a funk lately. I was bored and sought to see something exciting happen, and I wanted to be a part of this. 

I don’t see myself as a good person, because I’m not. I am evil, driven by the devil himself. I enjoy people’s pain and discomfort, watching them fail and break down. I enjoy murder and seeing people screaming in distraught. I enjoy causing people deep fear and suffering. 

At least to. 

I have spent countless nights at this hotel wide awake, pacing back and forth, trying to convince myself that I am still the same as I was from when I was human. I can’t lie anymore. I have been straightforward with myself all of my existence, and the honest truth, which is extremely confusing for me, is that I don’t enjoy this sort of lifestyle anymore. 

It feels like everything around me is being shattered. I thought I had everything figured out, and now I suddenly don’t. I am losing my mind. I thought that everyone in hell deserves to be here and they cannot redeem themselves. Yet when I look around and see demons like Charlie and Vaggie, you can see that they are not meant to be here. They have good hearts and a good cause, whether or not I agree with it. Charlie was forced into this life when she was born here, and Vaggie clearly made some bad choices and now regrets it, but is trying to work herself out of it. None of them are bad. And the more I think about this, which I never thought about it like this before, I realize a lot of demons in hell aren’t completely bad; they did some evil things, and are now being punished for it, and get stuck in the loop of doing bad things to cope. Who is to say that if they really wanted to and had that motivation they couldn’t clean things up and get into heaven? Who is to say that this is a temporary punishment for those people but doesn’t necessarily have to be permanent? Maybe I am wrong. I have never questioned myself before until now. This is awful, the feeling of being wrong. I have never admitted I could be wrong, I have never thought about it. Maybe me admitting this is the start to being a good person. Maybe I am becoming good? Do I want to be good? 

I like being evil - it’s easier, you never get hurt, and it makes you feel good. Or that’s what I thought. Now that I think about it, I don’t really enjoy being bad anymore. I have thought about what it would be like to turn good, and although I don’t think I can personally do it, I sometimes fantasize about what it would be like. I wonder what it would be like to be happy, and to just relax without worrying about being screwed over or having blood on my hands all the time. It seems almost nice...almost. I used to be so messed up, which I still am, but not in the way I used to. I think I see things differently now. Should I change? No - It’s not in me, and just not practical. So why am I even staying at this hotel? I keep getting drawn back to it. I could leave now, and stop my racing mind by questioning myself. But I stay, I haven’t left yet, and I do not intend on it anytime soon. 

I now seem to enjoy being at this hotel, but because of the people that are there. I am not going to redeem myself. It’s that Charlie’s fun-loving attitude isn’t the worst thing in the world - it’s annoying, but in a good way, I see. Vaggie has a strong personality type, and is quite a stubborn woman. I like her, she has, in a way, earned my respect. She protects her girlfriend and stands up for herself. We have a few similar qualities I would say. Charlie and Vaggie’s relationship is tolerable, I do not mind it. Husk adds comic relief, and Niffty is a bubble of energy. We all work and spend a lot of time together. I almost think I am enjoying myself here, with the company. I have been welcomed, for the most part, from the start. I am still trying to get on Vaggie’s good side. And now, when I think about it, I am getting overprotective of them. The thought of them getting hurt makes me want to do anything in my power to protect them. I have never felt this way before. It disgusts me.

The thing that makes me most confused, and probably what keeps me so tied down to this Hazbin Hotel, is Angel Dust. He is someone who I find so obnoxious yet so attractive. I am not into relationships, nor do I have a sexual drive. I do not find people worth my time in a romantic way, nor am I interested in anything like that. 

Again, at least that is what I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

When I see Angel, I get this feeling. It’s a feeling that makes me want to scream. I have no clue how to control this. None of this has ever happened. I find myself sympathizing with the spider. It feels like a punch in the gut when I see him abused by Valentino. I see him come home, I see how bad it is. He comes home weak, tired, mentally and physically drained. And he is forced to do all of this. It’s terrible. I see myself wanting to hold and comfort him.

When he is happy, I see myself genuinely smiling. I see myself getting these feelings in my stomach and chest when he talks to me. They are good feelings. His accent is also something that I find...appealing. I find myself staring at him when he is not looking. I think about him all too often. I think about what a future would be like with him. I think about how I can make his life better and how I can keep him safe. I worry about him. These feelings are tearing me apart. I shouldn't be feeling this way. This is not like me. 

At first I thought it was a little crush that would go away in time. When I ignored it and that didn’t happen, it only got worse. I started to think about Angel more and more, which is driving me into oblivion. 

It is not just mental attraction to Angel that I have, oh no. It is far more. I rarely have gotten feelings of sexual thoughts or urges. Yet when I think about Angel, all I want to do is kiss him and pound his ass until I cum deep inside him. Why am I having such animalistic thoughts? How indecent of me. 

When he walks by me , I often have to cover up my bulging erections. They never go away either. I have to masturbate at least once a day to control myself. My cock throbs and my heart aches for him. At night as I jack off I think about him, and his body. My balls have never been so swollen or full, it is quite painful having to fight my erections all the time, and not being able to take care of it until nighttime. I yearn for that release, I now look forward to it, something I never used to think of doing frequently before I met Angel Dust. In fact, as a human, I only masturbated as a teenager. As an adult, both in the real world and in hell, I would say I only ever did it a few times a year or so, and that was only to relieve some stress and tension, as it would happen naturally anyways in my sleep. I had to take care of myself every now and then. This is new to me, this concept of having a sexual drive for someone. All the time I stifle moans as I pump myself in my hands until I explode ropes of thick cum, repeating Angel’s name. Sometimes I even use his human name, Anthony, to feel more connected to him. And there is always so much cum, I often wish Angel was there to lick it all up for me. 

I tried all sorts of different tactics, yet none of them worked. I even tried to avoid him as much as possible. But as you can figure, I am far too deep in this to get out of this that easily. I am now realizing that the only way to get over this is to face my feelings and be honest with myself. 

I did that, but it’s still not going away. The more I think about it and open up, the more I realize how much I have changed. It seems like a horrible thing, but maybe it’s not. I’m confused and I want to scream. But at the same time I think it may not be all so bad. I might explore this further, and see where it takes me. But what if it backfires? What if people view me differently? So many things could happen with this, the anxieties are endless. But I crave to dig deeper into this, I crave Angel. 

The last event that made it as clear as day that this was real and I was seriously doomed in having to understand and accept my feelings and change my heart was when Angel was on the floor, crying. Everyone was in bed, but I was doing my usual nightly routine of staying up, swarmed in my own thoughts. Angel came in extremely drunk, with clothes torn and skin bruised. He looked awful. 

It stung.

Apparently, he explained through slurred words and tears, he had been coming back to the hotel from seeing Cherri, and a demon, who was also intoxicated, had tried to make advances onto him, in a forceful way. He escaped, but got hurt in the process. From here, it went downhill, and he started to get so many negative feelings. He was sick and tired of his life in hell. He just wanted his life to be better.

I knew he didn’t deserve this. That whole night I took care of him. I got him some water, cleaned him up, got him into some comfortable attire, and I climbed into bed with him and Fat Nuggets. With his consent, I put my arms around him, let him cry, and we fell asleep together. 

From that moment, I realized I do care about him. I have a soft spot for him. I need him. I will get him out of this. He will find happiness, whether that be with me or not. He needs this, this is no longer about me. It's for him. I still don't know why I am helping, but I know I have to. I will help him. Maybe we both need this. I have never been in love before, and have never even thought about it in my entire life and afterlife. It sounds absolutely insane. But I am insane, so it fits well on me. I may not have felt love before, but I am smart enough to know that this is it. I believe I am in love. 

I’m in love...

What do I do now? I am, how do I put this? I think I am fucked. 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!! Feel free to comment!


End file.
